


Things in life I am terrified of

by Asumimore



Series: Poems and Short Stories [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Phobias, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore





	Things in life I am terrified of

I see a massive abdomen in front of me daring me move. I see the hairy legs, twitching waiting to pounce, hoping to have a fight. It has the eyes of a killer, both pairs of four, black, endless, unforgiving. It has cold and calculating eyes, watching its prey hoping for the chance to devour them.

It has a bloody red hourglass there on its abdomen. The hourglass imprinted upon their back, mocking me, telling me to try. Try to run and I will get you. This is the only way to know that it is they. This is its signature. The body black as night, and as black as their soul. Their body shines. A shine you would get from a pair of newly shined black leather shoes.  
It moves with such graceful deadliness. Even with its massive body. It has long legs, four on each side. They move in unison, pat, pat, pat. Silence is its weapon. It walks like an assassin. Its body tense waiting to pounce. It has a deadly beauty that pulls you in, but I warn you when its fangs sink into your flesh, you will be dead by its lovely beautiful death. 

My fear is of the spider with lethal venom: Black Widow spiders.

I fall off a cliff, falling for eternity. I land and no one was there to catch me. I get hurt. They have left me for dead this time I fall and someone does catch me. He is not a nice person. His face half covered by his hair. He drops me once more saying I am useless. He laughs a cruel and evil laugh. It fills my ears, the taste of my salty tears, and the feel of the ground are the last things I have before I hit the hard unforgiving ground.

A man is chasing me down a long winding hall. I see the door a bright red contrasting against the dull black on the walls. A way out from this madding horror, but I trip and fall on my knees. I try to crawl to the door, but I never make it. My pursuer, he has caught me. He flips me over. He then has his hands around my neck, choking me. He laughs. I see my life flash before my eyes, and then I slowly slip away.

Three boxes sitting upon a dirt plot. Given the chance to open the boxes, promised to win a prize. I opened the small one. I have won a toy. I move to the next smallest one, on the other side. I win a game. They tell me I can open the last one. I move toward the big box. I open the box, millions of tiny brown spiders spill from the box, and they crawl across my feet. Finally, when they all crawl out, the most massive and horrifyingly gruesome one is at the bottom. I scream and wake, covered in cold sweat.

I wake in an unfamiliar room and walk around an unfamiliar house. I decide to take a walk. I find a familiar street with a familiar house. I see to my horror “me”. I run up, grab the doppelganger, and scream “Imposer” at the top of my lungs. She yells for my grandmother. Grandma comes, tells me to let go of her granddaughter, and tells me to leave. I watch the imposer live my life while I stay in an unfamiliar life and body. My nightmares fill my dreams at night. I never have peace with them filling my thoughts the next day.

I walk onstage filled with fear. I walk with sweaty palms and a twisted stomach. I imagine falling and tripping. The audience laughs at me. I walk into the center of the stage. I see faces, none friendly. They have calculatingly cold eyes. The eyes fill me with fear. I find myself am unable to speak. I feel the silent laughter.  
I feel the laughter getting louder. I know it is all in my head. I do not know if I could do this. I see my friends, but even they do not give me a feeling of ease. They have the same cold and calculating eyes as the others, but I also see a hint of fury and disdain of me. I feel my face lose its color, and my palms get even sweatier. I believe that I have finally lost it.  
Shakily, I get the center of the stage I can finally talk. I say my speech. When I finished, no one claps. When I just about walk off the stage, they laugh and laugh. My face reddens with embarrassment. And my eyes feel misty. Someone takes me from the stage and throws me out. I get thrown into the cold street and I cannot get back in. My inability to speak in large crowds is the one thing that might keep me back in life.


End file.
